Armored Core Visions
by Deathlok1
Summary: Part 1 Completed! Part 2 coming when Armored Core 4 comes out.
1. ACV Pro

Prologue

CPU - "AC BattleMage confirmed."

I sat in my cockpit looking blankly at my screen. It was raining hard , really hard. I could hear the rain on my Armored Core...soothing. Even though my job wasn't.

Here it comes.

The AC's color was a gleaming Black , so it was probably from Death squadron , another merc team like the Ravens. I boosted to the side , the G forces keeping me slammed in my seat. My feet fly over the pedals as I boost into the sky. The rain making my AC have a shadow effect as I start to bring up my energy rifle and sniper rifle. Even though visibility was low I knew he was in the street right below me. I landed on top of a building in the city we were fighting in. My cpu locked onto my opponent and I pushed both my triggers.

My energy shot out of my gun , evaporating the surrounding rain. My opponent easily dodged the attack , but not my sniper rifle round. It plunged into his core doing moderate damage. I boosted off the top of the building , switching to my shoulder weapon , a Hi-Act missile launcher. I land in front of him. His red eye glaring in the rain. He raises what looks like a MG-500 and fires. I quickly deek to the side and boost back. He was a heavyweight and what looked like a non OP-I design. Huge shoulders and missile pack. I quickly locked on and fired. He was to slow.

The missiles homed in and exploded into his armor , the force so great it sent him into one of the nearby buildings. The dust washed over my AC making visibility almost nil now. I boost into the air only to see a salvo of missiles coming my way.

Deathlok - ...

I let my foot off my booster pedal and let myself fall back towards the street. The missiles fly over my AC's head and land into a populated building behind me. The debris bounce off my AC and splash onto the street. I landed and BattleMage was there , ready for me. Still barley visible I saw a giant blue beam of light...the moonlight. Because of the visibility I must have missed it before. I drop my Ac to the street as the beam washes over in front of my screen. Unscathed I raise both my guns and fire into his already damaged core. The sniper round lifts his AC off the ground and my energy shot rips through his core. His smoking AC hits the street as I get back up.

Deathlok - "Mission accomplished. I'm coming home."


	2. ACV Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With the death Squadron armored core a smoldering heap in the street I pushed the overboost button. The back of my core opened up as I heard the boosters whine to life. I held onto my controls as the blue flame spewed fourth from the back off my core. The force was amazing but after so many years of armored core battles , a pilot gets used to it. The rain was dissipating now as I shot through the city streets.

Com Channel - "Deathlok , this is Apone."

Deathlok - "Yeah Apone , I read you." 

Com Channel - "The V-Unit is done. Do you want me to install it in Shade ver.2 or wait until you get back with Blaze?" 

Deathlok - "Go ahead and install it in Shade."

Com Channel - "Great! It should be installed by the time you get back." 

The V-Unit was finally done. Also called the Vision system , it lets the AC pilot see the opponent's movements before the opponent even attacks. Its sounds perfect but I'll have to see what the effects on the pilot will be.

As I reach the end of the city limits I shut off my overboost system. There it was , my lovely home. A giant old abandoned garage. Tinted cracked windows , and metal plates that where ready to fall off the foundations. I pushed the garage button and carefully dock my machine in the hanger. My mechanic Apone was dressed in his usual geeky outfit. Giant fogged up goggles held tight to a dark complex. Greasy oil soaked into his gray mechanic clothes , as he excitedly raced my way. I took off my helmet and sat it in my cockpit seat.

Apone - "I installed the V-Unit to Shade ver.2. When your ready take it out for testing." 

Deathlok - "Let me sit down first ok…….oh yeah , thanks."

Apone - "So I heard you got into another scuffle with a Death Squadron member."

Deathlok - "It was in my job description to take him out , so I really didn't have much of a choice."

Apone - "3 fights in 2 weeks though. Don't you think their leader is going to be a little pissed?"

I guess I didn't notice. When you're a vet of the AC game you don't really care about the job….. As long as you get paid.

Apone - " Hey Death….are you ok?"

Deathlok - "Yeah , yeah sorry. I guess I've made some enemies. How bout we go watch some TV eh?"

Apone - "Yeah sounds good. I hear the Unreal match today is great."

I moved through the giant dim lighted hanger to the communication room. 3 TV screens , one for the TV of course and the others for mission briefs. God I've been doing this for a long time. Ever since Apone was a teenager , now he is almost a man. He was my old partner's son , so I guess he looked up to me as an uncle to him.

Deathlok - "Time to relax."

Apone - "I heard that."

I sat back in the giant communication chair watching the Unreal match. I just wonder how long I can keep doing this. My career as a Earth Federation MT pilot all the way up to an AC pilot. I even ranked 1st in the arena at a time , but I don't know if I should keep going on. I want a family and kids…..if I die…. I wont get that chance. Human plus enhancement thoughts have always lingered in the back of my mind but I wasn't willing to sacrifice my body to something like that. The screen above the TV flashed red , a mission.

Apone - "Looks like it's from Crest."

Deathlok - "What do they want?"

Apone - "Looks like the leader of the Death Squadron is calling you out….by holding a , Crest Base….."

Deathlok - "By himself?" 

Apone - "They say his AC isn't natural and suspect Human Plus enhancements."

Deathlok - "How much money." 

Apone - "5,00,000 credits upon mission completion."

This looks like my retirement job.

Deathlok - "Tell them I'll do it."

Apone - "They need you to deploy immediately and our transferring funds into your account now. I'll put the crest coordinates into your AC."

Deathlok - "I'll take shade , I guess I'll test this new V-Unit out."

Apone - "Sure you don't need any backup?"

Deathlok - "Hey don't worry kid , I'll be fine. I'm just gonna finish what I started." 

I started to walk back towards the hanger. I wish I could believe my skills but I was worried about this job. Not because the Death Squadron had me spooked but I just had a bad feeling. I got on the hanger elevator , you think these things would move faster these days. I finally got to the top , my boots clanking on the metal grates.

Apone - "The helmet helps you use the V-Unit. Don't take it off if the system has engaged , ok?"

Deathlok - "Sure thing."

I strap myself in and push the cockpit button. The giant core sliding down in front of me and the screen shining to life. I ignite the core system , the whole ac awakened from it's sleep. The helmet was connected directly to my Core's system.

Deathlok - "Deathlok , ready to launch."

Apone "Roger."

Game time

End of Chapter 1


	3. ACV Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

My Shade design stepped out of my rusty racket of a garage. Some people came around , but mostly bums. Living in the outskirts of a giant city was hard , but it was a living. I stepped on the thruster pedal and my giant gold and black machine roared to life. Shade2 was my baby. The second of the series was equipped with two giant rifles and a missile pack that made most pilots weep at the sight. As I made my way to the city I admired the night sky. Beautiful blackness.

Com Apone - " The Crest base should be in the lower east side of the city.

Deathlok- " Copy that."

Lower east side huh. That was an industrial part of the city. Not the greatest place either. Crest had to fend off gangs of Mts , the Earth Government , and worst of all other corporations. Crest was a good company to me and they kept the city fairly safe and in - line. As I hovered over the city streets and wined past buildings closing in on my objective , a giant beam of energy ripped through a near by building.

Deathlok - " What the hell?"

The beam melted the supports of the building as it started to go down. I suppose I should have felt sorry for the people as I shot upward. Flames dancing on the street below from my thrusters. I should have been surprised but I was a good at guessing. Another heavyweight Death Squadron AC , complete with a sawa and a extremely large linear cannon. It turned towards me but I already shot my rifles. The bullets booming out of my gun and smashing into the heavyweight AC. Three shots landed stunning the giant AC but not affecting it much. The giant cannon extended out and shot an enormous white energy bolt. My AC rose higher in the air as I footed my thruster pedal. The bolt smashed into another building , ripping through it. I switched to my missile pack and fired. Five missiles shot off in unison , smoking towards my opponent and connecting. Giant balls of flame ripped through the AC sending him soaring back down to the street.

DS pilot - " Wait friend….I am not your target. Crest sent me to ……"

I landed near the battle damaged AC. Wires and fuel spilled out of the core…..not a good mix. I didn't care what he had to say. He was in my way and I had a job to do. Two of my rifle bullets ripped into his core and tore into the street below. The AC burst into flames as I hit my overboost button. Flames soared out the back of my AC. The G forces planting me deep in my seat as I flashed towards the Crest Base. Like most missions you had to be ready for interference. Other Ravens didn't bother me too much. As I entered the lower east side of the city , what I saw was chilling. The highway that led past the Crest Base was littered with security Mts. The base didn't look to much better with debris and minor fires here and there.

DS Pilot - " Finally show up."

The AC emerged from the Crest base and shot towards the highway. Trademark black Death Squadron painting , but it was a lightweight with nothing but a blade. I hated paperweights. I shut my overboost off and my seat let me go from it's death grip.

Deathlok - " Well honey it looks like you're my target , sorry."

I never got tired of hearing my rifles fire , as I shot at my target. OP-I , she had to have had it installed because no regular AC moved that fast. My bullets whipped past her as she deeked left , leaving trails of red from her boosters. She was coming at me fast. I Boosted back and she missed. Blood red beam trailing on my screen.

The AC was gone from my sight , gone from my radar too.

DS Pilot - " We could use someone like you Deathlok."

She was above and came down on my hard. Her blood red blade ripped through one of my rifles as I brought it up to block the devastating attack. Before I could recover another slash of brilliant red rocked my core. Sparks flew in my cockpit and I fell from the highway down upon a few destroyed Mts. I was hurting , my head was aching and my mouth was surprisingly bleeding. My AC's core had a nice glowing deep red scar across it's chest. I willed myself back up. My feet flew of my pedals and I rose from the MT graveyard. I switched on the new v-unit not knowing what to expect but I needed an edge. It was incredible! I could sense everything , feel her emotions , knew what she was planning to do.

Deathlok - " I'm sorry we started on such a bad note. Let me reintroduce myself."

I rocketed towards her AC. She tried to slash past the attack but I felt her emotions , felt her actions and the blade harmlessly slashed by. My free hand grabbed to blade on her arm.

Deathlok - " Hi my name is Deathlok."

DS Pilot - " Wait , stop!"

I bring her AC's head close to mine and tear the blade off her arm. A rainstorm of sparks danced down to the highway. I pushed her back , rose my rifle and fired. The bullet passed through her AC's head as it crashed down on the highway. I stepped away from the blind AC and fire my missile pack. The missiles plunge into her core and explode. Her last cries had no respect from me , she wasn't a Raven……..just an AC pilot.

I headed towards the Crest base to finish my job.

Chapter2 End.


	4. ACV Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Plumes of smoke rose into the air from the recently destroyed Armored Core. I boosted off the dark highway bridge and headed towards the Crest base. Flashing red lights to warn any vehicles near by. The building wasn't touched surprisingly. The destroyed MTs surrounding the bridge were badly damaged by some sort of blunt weaponry. If it was a strong new weapon I wouldn't be surprised that an Armored Core took this base all by it's lonesome. My AC thudded toward the giant steel door of the base.

I smelt a setup.

I press the open latch and the giant door quickly slides out of the way. The base was pitch black so I turned on my night vision sensors and enter. One long hallway laid in front of me and a open door. My radar started getting fuzzy as I closed in on the other room.

Deathlok - "Damn interference."

I pressed down on my accelerator pedal and entered the new room. There was nothing. It was nothing but an Armored Core Arena. Had my information on the mission been bad or was this a dup? My radar shot back to normal and a Armored Core was standing in front of me. It had giant boosters on it's back and held a weapon that I have never seen. It was a giant two handed energy lance. A shield also covered his right forearm.

Deathlok - "I've come to destroy you. Prepare yourself."

I pressed my overboost button ready to charge at my opponent. 5 armor piercing bullets left in my rifle. My Armored Core was in fair condition but not at full strength. Blue flames ripped out of the back of my Armored core rushing me toward the Lancer AC. He lowered his lance and boosted from the other end of the arena. The giant red lance was coming up on my screen fast. I lowered my rifle and fired. The first round wizzed past him and blew a hole in the wall , but the other found the Golden AC's left knee joint.

The Lancer went boosting into the ground sparking as he still came my way. I pulled back on my control sticks and pedaled my booster. My AC shot into the air , the sparking Lancer went boosting right under me. He hit the right wall of the building hard crashing through it and into the dark night. I landed my AC and waited for the dust to wash on by. My radar went blank as I saw a giant beaming blast come my way. I didn't have enough time so I raised my gun in front of me. The blast washed over my AC rattling me in my cockpit. I lost control a went down under the giant beam. My alarms were screaming as I hit cracking the floor.

Deathlok - "What the hell was that? My , my face….."

I felt a deep cut that ran down my forehead , over my eyes , and down my cheek. The blood ran down into my eye blurring the red lights in my cockpit. I held my control sticks and pedaled my boosters again. My AC miraculously raised up but it was heavily damaged and I didn't have a gun. The Lancer AC stepped through the hole he made in the wall. His giant red beam weapon raised high.

Deathlok - " The deathblow? Fuck you my friend….. I won't die today , not to you."

The pilot didn't respond and boosted forward. The red booster flames trailed as he came towards me. -Time for some old school shit- The lance came down and I boosted to the right. I wasn't fast enough and his blade cut through my left arm like it was made of butter. I boosted back and away , he came at me. I lowered my AC to a squat and waited until he was right on me and boosted my AC forward. My AC's right fist gutted the cockpit. His lance crashed down behind me shutting off.

Deathlok - " Got you , you bastard!"

His cockpit shot out electricity and everything went white.

End Chapter 3


	5. ACV Part 1 End

Epilogue

Deathlok- "Ugh….."

Blood , blood was everywhere. I am I still alive? My AC was heavily damaged and so was I. My legs were crushed under my collapsed cockpit. Oil and fuel was leaking in everywhere around me.

Deathlok- "This is it."

My screen flashed on and off. The AC prototype was in front of me face down and flaming. Soon those flames would reach my armored core and that would be the end. I the button to open my cockpit and was rewarded with a warning signal and a shower of sparks. The flames were getting closer and I just closed my eyes and relaxed. If I was going to die then I would just accept my fate like a true Raven would. My Armored Core burst into flames The heat was unbearable , I screamed , then felt nothing.

End of PART 1 


End file.
